Angle-measurement devices are used, for example, to measure the rotation speed of wheel hubs of motor vehicles. Such angle-measurement devices are generally known from DE G 93 07 156. The prior-art angle-measurement device comprises a metallic carrier body on which is disposed a tracer made of a thermoplastic material containing magnetized ferrite. Into the tracer is embossed a magnetic pattern which constitutes the active part of the angle-measurement device. The magnetic patterns are picked up by means of a sensor.
The measurement of the absolute movement and of the angular position when a shaft is at a standstill requires an angle-measurement device with several tracers coded with different pat-terns, for example as in the case of a vernier. Such a measuring principle is known from DE 100 38 296 A1. The phase difference between the differently magnetized tracers makes it possible to determine the absolute angular position of the shaft. A specific configuration for such an angle-measurement device is not known.